A Lovely Marriage
by anime1hinata
Summary: "Will you marry me, Ritsu?" Takano proposes to Ritsu! -Song Fic- -Oneshot-


_**'A Lovely Marriage'**_

**Characters: Onodera Ritsu & Takano Masamune**

**Summary: Song Fic – After Ritsu has confessed his love to Takano, they date for a year and Takano finally decides to propose to Ritsu.**

**Warning: Possible OOCness & Rushing (in a rush to finish XD)**

**Song: August Bride – Hatsune Miku**

**Also translated as 'Bride of the 8th Month', or, literally (the full name from YouTube), '【初音ミク】8月の花嫁【オリジナル曲】'**

**A/N: When I heard that song at first, I just really liked it and kept replaying it on YouTube and then this idea struck me! XD**

**Well, Here's your fluffy Takano X Ritsu fic (Well, I THINK it's fluff XD)!**

**Info: Song parts are **_center italic_**, Story is **normal**, A/Ns are, well, bold! XD**

* * *

><p>Ritsu knew something was going on as soon as Masamune was kneeling before him. Though, he didn't know whether it would be good or bad, even if it was very obvious.<p>

"Will you marry me, Ritsu?" Takano said, taking out a small box, opening it and revealing a ring with a diamond on it.

He stared at his kneeling boyfriend in shock, not knowing what just happened. After collecting his thoughts, his face turned a deep crimson red, tears already in his eyes. A small smile spread across his face as he pounced his lover, both falling to the floor.

"Yes! Of course I will!" He almost yelled as tears streamed down his pale, now red, cheeks.

_One year ago, I arrived to where you were_

_Though even now, remembering the feeling you felt that time_

_Swirling anxiety pushing inside within the pitch black room_

_Your smiling face helping in lifting up_

_The summer days whose dazzling begins to overflow_

_Embracing right now,_

_Put away, locked in happiness_

_Affectionate memories appearing_

_Not putting away, even a single grain_

It had been a year since they started dating and that their coworkers had found out. Kohinata An had let go of Ritsu and found herself another man she could be happy with, as well as convincing Onodera-san, Ritsu's mother, that the engagement is broken. Yokozawa had also found his love, or in this case, the shounen department's editor-in-chief, Kirishima Zen.

Hatori was dating Yoshikawa Chiharu, a man as well, who was actually Yoshino Chiaki and Kisa had revealed that he was dating Yukina Kou, an employee of Marimo Books, in charge of the shoujo manga section.

Ritsu reflected on memories with his lover; Going to onsens, sometimes with their coworkers as well, staying in either of their apartments just making out or having sex, going on dates and such.

He couldn't describe the happiness he felt at that moment as tears still refused to stop coming out of his emerald eyes.

_Yearning to experience, seeing a dream as sweet as chocolate_

_Leaving valuable words which I share with you_

_Two people in the night, in a town filled with color_

_Everything becomes connected, under the moonlight, which colors the fragile glass_

_This way, on the side_

_Unchanging, loving me_

_This is the future of the two of us_

_Therefore, everyone considers you to think_

As his lover put the ring on Ritsu's finger, he planted a kiss on his little boyfriend's cherry lips, hoping that this moment would last for eternity. Ritsu glanced at him, face full of tears, and gave him a brilliant smile no one could top. As both got up from the floor, Masamune kissed Ritsu again, more deeply this time. The smaller man wrapped his arms around the taller one's neck and let himself get carried to the bedroom. However, they didn't have sex, yet just spent the whole night cuddling with each other. Ritsu had to wonder how it would be from now on. They would probably move in together, but what would his parents think? He still hadn't told them he was dating a man, but he was sure they'd probably be fine with it, or, with minor protests he could distinguish.

_I come in late_

_As for the charm of "June Bride", it doesn't work_

_More and more, the bond gets tied stronger_

It was the day of the wedding. When Takano had revealed that Ritsu was now his fiancée, while Hatori and Mino were calm, Kisa and the editors from Sapphire, who had overheard, were thrilled and cheerfully accepted the invitations. The whole day, Kisa had been bombarding Ritsu with a bunch of questions; How did it happen, how long had they been dating, how did he react, and such. Ritsu refused to answer any of them, though.

Onodera was late because he had sent his wedding attire to be dry-cleaned and had received it later than predicted. Rushing to the church where Masamune and he had planned it, the summer heat was getting to him and he was starting to sweat. However, on the contrary, he was on time. He ran into his boyfriend on the way in and Takano had just smiled at him, as well as placing a small peck on his lips.

"You look beautiful, Ritsu." He gave him that brilliant smile he loved so much, making his beloved lover blush a deep pink.

He was too shy to admit, but he thought his soon-to-be husband looked amazing in a black suit, followed with a black tie and also a rose pinned to the left side of his chest.

"Th-thank you.." Ritsu muttered and went to greet his parents and An-chan. An had arrived holding hands with her boyfriend Akio, who was at least a head taller than Ritsu. His parents had given them a lift and had arrived with them.

"I'm so happy for you, Ricchan! And your outfit looks amazing!" An cheerfully said, grinning like she had just won the lottery.

Ritsu started a conversation with them, as Masamune had also met up with his friend Yokozawa. They were only reminded of the wedding by their friends and went to the main hall, where everything would be held. Everyone had already sat down and was waiting for the couple to show up. As Ritsu walked to the altar, where his beloved one was waiting, he felt like he could die happy. This was everything he had dreamed for and he was happy he could share it with Masamune. Holding a flower bouquet in his hands, he stopped in front of his lover, who was smiling at him, probably thinking that he was the happiest man in the world.

"Would you, Takano Masamune, like to spend the rest of your life with the man before you?" The priest asked.

"Yes, I would."

"And would you, Onodera Ritsu, accept that?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations. You may now kiss."

With that, they kissed deeply, not caring about the world around them. Love, passion and happiness overflowed them. Everyone was clapping and cheering as well as some even crying.

_The various people looking at these two people_

_On the shining silver road, we are not changing even now_

_Our hands not separating_

_Remnants of unfaithfulness are already no good_

_Looking at the memory, faltering that it will not fade_

_Taking an oath of uniting with each other again_

The sound of the bells could still be heard as the couple went away from the church, on the way to their new home, ready to start a new life together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? :3**

**And I re-read this, which means there will be NO grammar mistakes whatsoever and I had Microsoft Office Word 2007 help me out with that too!**  
><strong>And to those who read my M rated Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fic, 'Happy Halloween', I REALLY apologize for the grammar mistake, where I said that Ricchan had gripped the 'bed SHITS' instead of bed SHEETS!<strong>  
><strong>LOL I face palmed and actually laughed at myself! X'D<strong>

**I'm still laughing, you know XD**

**My parents went out, so I took the time to sneak up to my room to take a break from math homework and publish this! 8D**

**Well, please tell me what you think and also, don't forget to review~! (^o^)/**


End file.
